The Shangai Lily Lounge
by MijukuGaki
Summary: Reincarnation fic. Gojyo is in love with Hakkai no doubt about it. But when he meets Sanzo, he starts to think over thier relationship.


**MijukuGaki**: Alrighty y'all! I've been gone for awhile, ne? Anyway, this is indeed a reincartion fic, and everytime a character is mentioned in a chapter, this little chart will help you with who is who. Enjoy!

* * *

Gojyo - Eitoku Yuasa

Hakkai - Hiroji Hokusai

Gaho Koyama - Gojyo's best friend; bouncer

Tsugumichi Abe - club owner's nephew

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

A tan hand groped blindly for the source of the disruption of silence, knocking down random items off of the end table. Failing horribly to find the alarm clock, a red head popped up from under the blankets and gave the clock a good hard glare before slamming down the snooze button. He then snuggled down into the blankets again and moved his arm to the other side of the bed, expecting another body, but the area was strangely cold.

"Hiro?"

Eitoku's hand felt around some more, but it was all the same. He opened his eyes and sat up, then threw the blankets off. Nothing. He muttered a curse as he hauled himself off the bed and grabbed his emerald robe that hung by the door of the expansive bedroom. He hurriedly put it on as he ran down the stairs that led to the first floor. Bright sunlight bled into the room, causing Eitoku to cover his eyes until he adjusted to the light. The curtains were drawn: a clear indication that Hiro had been there.

He slowed his pace as he turned to his left and crossed the beige carpet of the livingroom to the kitchen. Hiro was already at work. The kitchen was equally bright with the tiled floors and clean counters maximizing the sunrays. Eitoku muttered another curse. He moved to the refrigerator and gaped at its contents. There was _nothing_. Zip. Nada. Not even goddamn _milk. _He slammed the door shut and noticed an ordinary yellow post-it on the freezer titled, _Eitoku_. He ripped it off and read the note clearly from Hiro.

_Eitoku,_

_Good morning! Most likely by the time you read this, I'll already be at the school. I'm sorry, but there is a teacher meeting this morning before the students get there. Hopefully, you would have read this before opening the fridge. I need for you to go to the market today before you go to work. The list is by the stove. Speaking of your job, Tsugumichi-san called this morning. He said that you need to be at the club by five. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to drive you because of Reading Night tonight!_

_Hiro_

_P.S. XOXOXOXO!_

Eitoku's eye twitched as he finished reading the note. He could almost hear Hiro's ever so cheery voice, especially after the "XO" part. And he needed to do the groceries and be at work three hours early! This was not one fucking good day, now was it? He cautiously glanced at the clock that hung over the stove. It was already 4:38! He ran through the livingroom, jumping over the coffee table and was halfway up the stairs . . . . when the phone rang.

"GODDAMMIT!"

Eitoku ran back into the livingroom, this time tripping over the coffee table with a loud curse. He quickly lifted himself off the ground and hopped on one foot to back to the kitchen. He grabbed the phone then collapsed again with one of the wooden stools landing on his back. "Mutherfucker!" He yelled, forgetting for a split second that the phone was directly in front of his mouth.

"Uh . . . . sir?" A somewhat startled voice questioned from the phone, "Are you alright?"

The redhead slowly turned over and threw the stool off of him with a loud bang. He then picked up the phone and answered an irate, "Yeah? What do you want?" The female on the other line cleared her throat before answering in a sweet business-like voice, "Good morning sir. I work with the Redmount Times and-"

SLAM!

"Son-of-a-fucking-bitch," he muttered as he climbed up the stairs after having smashed the phone against the stove. Another thing he would have to pay for. He went into the bedroom and picked some clothes and stamped down the hall to the bathroom. He turned to gaze at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his crimson hair that stuck up in different angles. His hair was his pride and joy just his dick was. Well, actually his dick was more of his ego while his hair was just a rebellion. Something like that. After ten years, you start to forget things like that.

Under the hot spray of the shower, all of his frustration seemed to melt away.

"DAMMIT! WHY TODAY!"

Okay, for like two seconds before he fell on his ass.

The ass that all fangirls drool over during school hours.

Eitoku grasped the railing of the shower door as support to lift himself off the slippery shower tiles. He then bent down to pick the soap back up and began to scrub himself with a washcloth. Then, the water that had been at a moderate temperature became scolding hot. The redhead gave a shrill shriek, close to that of a female, and pressed himself firmly to the opposite side of the shower, trying to avoid the boiling hot water in the small space. You know what, that's enough of the shower. He's clean enough. He slipped through the glass sliding doors still covered in soap and quickly dried himself. He threw on his clothes that consisted of a tight black t-shirt underneath a crimson tank top and tight black slacks. Instant hottie.

After running back into the bedroom, Eitoku snatched his cellphone and called one of his, shall we say, co-workers. The phone rang a few times before he heard the click of a phone being picked up.

"Hal-"

Eitoku quickly cut him off. "GAHO!" He yelled as he put on his brown jacket, "You have got to help me man! I need a ride to The Lounge pronto!"

"Alright, but-" The bouncer started before being cut off once again.

"I'll do anything! Your car, your laundry! Shit, I'll even do _you_!"

"Goddammit! Shut the fuck up! I said I'll take you!"

Eitoku grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I owe you one man!"

"Heh. More like one _thousand_," Gaho replied before hanging up.

Eitoku ran down the stairs and hopped on the couch. He picked up the remote off the floor, ignoring the flipped coffee table, and turned on the television. He flicked through the channels for what seemed like an eternity before coming to this conclusion: there was absolutely nothing good on. He finally turned it to an all woman channel where there was a documentary on what women want in a man. He dropped the remote in front of him, forgetting that the coffee table was down. He liked to watch these kind of channels sometimes, because he felt like he was spying on the enemy. Clearly he was gay, but his little mind hadn't fully processed that yet.

After watching the entire documentary, he heard the familiar honk of Gaho's car. As he lifted himself off the couch and walked through the door, he couldn't help but feel that he had forgot something . . . He shrugged the thought off and got into Gaho's car.

* * *

**MijukuGaki**: Now when I look back, this is _way_ more comical than I intended! Plus, this is the first time I put comedy in one of my fics, because I'm not really good at it! HAHAHA! When I planned htis out during language arts, it was more angsty. Oh well. The plot will definatly thicken in the next two chapters.

Ja!


End file.
